


The One Thing I Can't Fight

by Marimoo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst and Feels, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimoo/pseuds/Marimoo
Summary: When Usagi Ametsuchi meets Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio at the Hunter Exam, the five quickly become friends. However, they find out fast enough that Usagi's family is not one to be taken lightly; the Ametsuchi's are famous assassins, neck-and-neck with the Zoldycks and nicknamed Hell's Dolls for being so emotionless in their killing. Usagi is trying to run away from all of that, but soon becomes dead set on getting even with her sister, Sachiko. But how will she try to get revenge? And what for?What will happen when she finds out that her past is somehow intertwined with the Zoldyck family, and how will she respond to having grown feelings for one of them?-----ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD UNDER THE NAME Marina2319





	1. Hunter X Exam

On a hot and sunny day in Zaban City, a girl sauntered along the sidewalks, her piercingly golden eyes, upturned and catty, grazing over the shops as she passed, an off-put expression on her face as she walked. Her coral pink bangs swayed and her braids bobbed against her chest with the rhythmic tapping of her booted feet on the concrete. 

She wore a light blue t-shirt with feather designs along the front and a pastel loose skirt around her waist; long white socks covered her knees above the hem of her boots, which consisted of medium and dark tones compared to the rest of her ensemble. Last but not least, she had a small black bag that hung loosely around her shoulders and over her back. 

If she managed to be in someone's line of sight, they would probably hold their gaze for a second or two longer than usual due to the fact that she was incredibly short, had highly contrasting features, and was as pale as a ghost. 

As she walked, her gait smooth and unfaltering, her foot unexpectedly snagged on a crack in the concrete, and down she fell with a loud smack!

There wasn't a reason for her to get up quickly, so she stayed there for a moment to reevaluate her priorities and second-guess becoming a Pro Hunter. Her lack of dignity made it difficult to get off the ground, but she managed to and brushed herself off before walking inside of a restaurant. 

She made it this far, may as well go through with it, even if she did manage to be aloof enough to trip over concrete. 

Once inside, a waiter asked her a few questions, and she responded as she was supposed to, and was escorted to the rear of the building to be brought to an underground level via an elevator. 

It was about then that adrenaline began kicking in, and she realized there was no going back. Her stomach lurched, and she was unsure if she was excited of about to faint. 

The doors opened, and Usagi marveled at her accomplishment. Deciding to take the Hunter Exam was probably the biggest choice she'd ever made, and possibly the most important. She had unfinished business with certain people. 

Stepping into the gigantic underground room, she walked over to a bean who gave her a tag reading '97'. "I got here really early, didn't I..." she thought. Having nothing else to do she went to one wall and leaned up against it, taking a rest as she had been traveling for some time. 

Looking up after a couple of minutes, Usagi managed just in time to catch a glimpse of someone before they disappeared into the horde of people. He had fluffy, white hair and appeared to be Usagi's age. A few tiny red lines appeared on her cheeks. "Why am I attracted to guys with white hair?" she thought. It really was an issue for her. 

After attempting to convince herself that she liked people for their faces and personality, not just their hair color, she dozed off, this time sitting down against the wall. After taking a short nap she stood up and realized there were more people there than before. She looked around, only to find someone was walking towards her. He was short and round, to say the very least, and starred to speak once he neared her. 

"Hey, I'm Tonpa," he stated blandly, like he'd forgotten the punch line to an already mediocre joke; Usagi noticed a weird look in his eyes. "I see you're new this year. A rookie," He stated, emphasizing the last part. Usagi eyed him up and down, not liking the way he was standing. Something was off about him. 

Neither of them realized they were being watched by three people. One with black, spiky hair, another with blonde hair, and the last with shorter black hair than the other. 

"Here, I have a drink! I've taken this exam before and it's difficult, but this stuff will definitely do some work," He said, pulling a can out of his bag. He had an evil glint in his eyes that Usagi didn't like. 

When the group of three saw they walked over to get her attention. Tonpa held out the drink. Usagi eyed the beverage cautiously before taking it. Now the three were really trying to get her attention. 

Tonpa then said something he would soon regret. "Y'know, you're pretty cute, so I'll help you out in the exam if you'd like," he stated, snickering. Usagi's eyes widened for a split second at his words before narrowing as she snatched the can, opened it, and socked the guy right in the jaw, completely taking him by surprise. The three stopped and stared. 

"I don't take kindly to grubby old men calling me cute!!" she shouted, smelling the contents of the can. "Huh, laxatives? You are evil... But not as evil as me," the girl stated, an evil smirk on her face and she practically forced the fluid into him. Well, he was out. 

The three ran over, one ecstatic and the older two wary. "That was awesome! We were just coming to warn you about him, too!" the one with spiky black hair said, smiling. 

"You're pretty strong for someone your height," said the blonde, though he was smiling so as to not make it offensive. 

"Tch!" the tall one muttered. Usagi had been smiling from the comments, but now she had a neutral look on her face as she looked at him. "Aren't you a little young for the Hunter Exams?" He asked. 

"Aren't you a little old to he hanging out with teenagers?" she retorted, her cheeks pink. 

They began to argue but had to cut it short when someone began speaking. His name was Satotz, and he told everyone to follow him. They all started running, Usagi keeping a steady pace. 

"I guess I don't mind these people. I'll follow them for a while," she thought. The four of them ran for a while before the one with short black hair, who said his name was Leorio, fell behind. Gon did an awesome trick with a fishing pole to get his dropped case after he had bolted, confidence having been restored. 

The trick attracted the attention of the same white haired boy she had noticed earler. He rode his skateboard over to Gon, the one with the fishing pole, and began talking. 

"I'm Killua," he introduced. 

"I'm Gon!" said Gon in reply. 

The two looked over at Usagi expectantly, who turned pink at the sudden stares, only to realize that Leorio and the blonde named Kurapika had run somewhere else, leaving her alone with those two. Her fingers fidgeted slightly. 

"I-I'm Usagi," she said quietly, never having been good at introductions– she always stuttered. 

"Gon? Usagi?" Killua paused. "I'll run too." He jumped off his skateboard and put it under his arm. The three started talking, beginning their friendship.

Posted on 9/27/15


	2. Swindler X Swamp

The group of three became fast friends without even realizing it had really been three hours since they first hit it off. It was getting tiring, especially to Usagi, who was very happy when the other two slowed the pace for her to catch her breath. She'd always been bad at covering long distances efficiently. 

"Damn, I really don't like skirts..." she complained to herself as she pressed the skirt with her hands as well as she could while running. "It'd be so much easier to run in shorts like you two," the girl stated, now talking directly to them. 

"If you don't like them that much, then why did you wear one?" Killua questioned. 

 

"Because my mom would like this," she stated, her expression neutral. A little too neutral. Killua and Gon exchanged glances, yet they continued to run nevertheless until they eventually saw stairs. 

"I-is that the exit?!" Usagi asked excitedly, breathing heavily from exhaustion, though she refused to give up. They all smiled at each other. 

"Let's see who can get there first!" Gon suggested, way too hyper after having just ran for around four hours. 

"A race?" asked Killua, exchanging glances with the two. 

"You guys are on!" Usagi shouted before sprinting, Killua and Gon close behind her. They bolted up the stairs to the door that led outside, and crossed through the exit as though it were a finish line. They were exhausted and took a second to rest afterwards.

As they were briefly resting Satotz explained that they were only halfway through and that they would follow him the rest of the way through the Swindlers' Swamp. As he was talking Leorio and Kurapika went over to Usagi, Killua, and Gon. 

Once Satotz finished Kurapika said,"Let's stick together for this part. Oh, and good job for making it." he smiled at each of them, lingering on Usagi, who smiled back. 

"At least you're nice," Usagi stated, glaring at Leorio as she put emphasis in the 'you're'. He just glared back. 

"Hey! What about us?" Gon asked, pointing at himself and Killua. She smiled and walked behind the two, then she put her arms around each of their shoulders and stood in between them, tugging them close. 

"... Not to mention you two are now my friends wether you like it or not!" she said. The three just started laughing. 

But they quickly stopped when someone named Hisoka tried to kill Satotz to see if he was the real examiner. He was and Hisoka almost got into some trouble, all of this passing so quickly that all they could do was stare. 

"We should probably stay away from him..." Leorio muttered. 

"Well naw dibb, Sherlock!" Usagi hissed. The two glared at each other. 

"Will you two stop fighting for at least this part of the exam?!" Kurapika half asked half demanded of them as he stepped in between them. Killua and Gon sighed. 

When that phase of the exam began, the five ran into the swamp, making sure to follow the group. They could hear a lot of people getting hurt and collapsing, but they persisted through. 

There was an ominous fog covering the swamp. Suddenly, Usagi realized something. Gon was walking next to Killua who was next to Usagi who was next to Kurapika who was next to Leorio. As she was walking, her hand would occasionally brush up against Killua or Kurapika's. She realized she hadn't felt Kurapika's hand in over a few minutes. She turned to her right, and Kurapika and Leorio were gone. 

"Kurapika?! Leorio?!" she called, completely stopping and turning partway now. Gon and Killua stopped and looked over. 

"They're gone!" Gon stated, eyes searching through the trees, but he couldn't find them. 

"... They'll be fine. Let's keep going," Killua said, turning back around. Usagi and Gon exchanged glances before walking back up to Killua. 

The three kept walking for a while, Gon starting to walk in front of them not long after. Their walk was fine until they accidentally fell into a hole that got them inside a giant frog!

"GROSS! Ewewewewew!!!" Usagi shrieked, kicking the inside of the frog over and over. "I like frogs but that's when they're in my hand!!" she finished yelling. Killua and Gon were also kicking and punching the frog's slimy inside. 

"Well, I never thought I'd say I've been in a frog before," Gon joked. Killua and Usagi snickered. Just then, the frog spat them back out and onto the forest floor. 

"Ack!" Usagi let out as she landed with a thud. "Well, thanks for spitting us out..." She started sarcastically,"BUT THAT'S SO INSULTING I'M SURE I TASTE DELICIOUS!!!" Her fist was balled as she waved it in the air. 

"I guess we didn't taste good," Gon said earning himself a light glare from Usagi. 

"No, it's not that. It was this that got us out," Killua stated matter-of-factly as he held up an opened can. Usagi recognized it immediately as the can of laxatives Tonpa tried to give her several hours ago. 

"Pretty good thinking," She complemented with a smile. He smiled back. Gon looked from one to the other, beaming. "What are you smiling at, Gon?" Usagi asked. 

"Noooothing," he lied, standing up. Usagi and Killua got up as well and they continued walking. After not long at all, Usagi and Killua noticed Gon had disappeared too. 

"Where do you think he went?" Usagi asked. Killua shrugged. 

"Probably to look for Kurapika and Leorio. I'm sure they'll be fine," Killua reassured. Usagi nodded. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he questioned, breaking the silence. 

She turned her head towards him, shrugging. "Depends," she stated. 

"Your personality doesn't match your appearance at all. Why is that?" he asked. Usagi looked a little confused. 

"Whaddya mean?" she prodded, kicking a rock that was in front of her. 

"I mean... Your personality is all 'I'm quiet' to people you don't know, 'I'm really loud' to people you do know, and 'Don't even breathe in my direction' for Leorio." Usagi snorted. "I still don't know what you do to people that want to fight," he said, looking up. "But your appearance is all girly like you're the kind of girl who likes girly things, when you're really a tomboy who likes to fight and hang out with guys. See what I mean? I don't get that," he finished. 

Usagi stared at the ground. She didn't like this question because she had never thought about it too much herself, so she didn't have a straight answer. "... I don't really have a good answer to that one..." she let out as an excuse. Killua looked her up and down, Usagi blushing from the attention. 

"What are you looking at?" Usagi asked. 

"Body language– it's very helpful to me. I can tell you're lying," Killua stated, Usagi's eyes widening. She looked at him, this time looked him up and down, debating; she pursed her lips together. 

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell you yet..." she decided, relaxing her gaze and letting it rest lazily on the ground. "...Sorry..." she added, and she actually meant it. 

"Okay. I understand," he said. By then they were caught up with the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chappie, and if you do leave a comment saying what you liked :D see ya next Monday!
> 
> Originally posted on: 9/27/15

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this story :D see you next week!!
> 
> Originally posted on 9/27/15


End file.
